Lejos de ti
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: Te prometí que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara, te prometí que te salvaría de todo aquello que pudiese dañarte pero hace unos días entendí que no puedo salvarte de ti mismo Sasuke


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha para mi solita xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

**-diálogos-**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**.:Lejos de ti:. **

En una cafetería a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha en Japón se encentraban dos amigos conversando, bueno solo uno de ellos hablaba sin parar mientras que el otro solo fingía escucharlo sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara una hermosa mujer de ojos jade y extraño cabello color rosa se acerco a ellos.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-les pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro Sakura-chan- le contesto un atractivo rubio de ojos azules que poseía la energía de mil soles. La chica procedió a sentarse del pelinegro más atractivo del mundo, sus orbes negros miraban a un punto fijo sin prestar atención a ninguno de sus- ahora- dos acompañantes

- Hola Naruto – lo saludo feliz-¿Como has estado?

- Bien, pero soportando al amargado de tu novio. Yo no se cono lo soportas- le susurro. La chica solo soltó una pequeña risita y pensó "Años de practica"

Entre risas y pláticas del rubio y la peli rosa los tres cenaron siendo ignorados olímpicamente por el pelinegro estaban a punto de retirarse cuando un sobre se postro ante el rostro de la chica sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto a la nada.

- Es la respuesta de la solicitud que enviaste para hacer tu especialidad en Londres- le contesto una voz que los tres amigos conocían muy bien, una voz que hacia que Naruto riera divertido, una voz que a Sakura le daba mucha paz y una voz que el pelinegro detestaba.

- Sai!- dijo la chica feliz.

- Llego hace un momento y como me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí decidí traértela- la chica lo miro agradecida y el pelinegro que estaba a su lado soltó un pequeño gruñido casi imperceptible- ¡Date prisa y ábrela!- la apresuro el recién llegado

- Tengo miedo- susurro la oji jade

- No seas tonta no tienes a que temerle-le dijo con simpleza Sai

- Vamos Sakura-chan- la animo Naruto

Un silencio intrigante reino en la mesa desde que la peli rosa abrió el sobre que contenía la respuesta para su futuro, los ojos de la chica se movían conforme leía y dos de los tres hombres que estaban a su alrededor la miraban fijamente esperando a que ella les comunicara el contenido de esa carta.

- ¡Yattaaaa!-grito feliz la chica poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar pequeños saltos de la emoción- no puedo creerlo, ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Sasuke lo conseguí!- giro hacia su novio para compartir su felicidad con el pero el solo le contesto con un simple monosílabo

- Hmp- y diciendo esto se levanto de la silla en la que estaba dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se fue ante la perpleja mirada de su novia.

De nuevo se hizo silencio en la mesa, solo que esta vez era un silencio incomodo, la efusividad y alegría de hace unos segundos se había vuelto tristeza y dolor para la chica.

-¿Estas bien?– le pregunto su amigo y colega: Sai.

- Si- contesto con una falsa sonrisa

- Mereces a alguien mejor Sakura, alguien que te valore- las palabras del pelinegro fueron como un golpe para Sakura

- Yo… tengo que… irme- dijo entrecortadamente la chica tomando sus cosas.

- Felicidades por tu beca Sakura-chan tienes un prominente futuro por delante aprovéchalo- le dijo serio el rubio, lo cual era muy raro en el.

La chica salió del restaurant junto en el momento que se desato la lluvia y por primera vez en años agradeció que eso pasara, por lo general detestaba que eso sucediera ya que su hermoso y pulcro uniforme medico se ensuciaba con facilidad, pero esta noche no fue el caso, esta noche solo quería estar bajo la lluvia.

_(__Quiero correr hasta que no pueda más, quiero aniquilar este sentimiento que solo esta matándome, siempre es igual, la única que se queda como tonta esperando una palabra dulce soy yo, la única que se queda anhelando un beso de amor soy yo, estoy tan harta de ser siempre la que tenga que quedarse mientras el se va._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? ¿Por qué vivo en este sueño donde todo es falso? ¿Por qué finge quererme cuando no lo hace? ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Por qué sigo a su lado sabiendo que todo es una mentira? ¿Por qué permito que me lastime así?)_

Llevaban una relación de casi dos años en los que ella había estado sufriendo en silencio, ella lo amaba desde niños, siempre buscaba la manera de que el no sufriera a un a costa de su propia felicidad y al final del día siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Realmente lo amaba? Y la lastimosa pero pura respuesta era: si, a pesar de todo lo amaba, pero ¿Como era posible que amara a una persona mas que a ella misma? a esa pregunta nuca encontraba una respuesta coherente y eso la frustraba.

Llego a su departamento empapada por la lluvia y por sus lagrimas se dio un largo baño de tina y al salir, encontró que él, Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que ella tanto amaba estaba en su habitación tumbado sobre su cama y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hace mucho que estas aquí- le pregunto mientras frotaba su cabellos con una toalla

- No- respondo tajantemente el pelinegro

- Yo estoy algo cansada y me gustar…- pero ella no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque unos posesivos labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un demandante beso que pronto dejo a ambos participantes sin oxigeno, sin perder tiempo el chico tomo posesión del blanquecino cuello de la chica-Detente- le pidió ella cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco, pero el azabache prosiguió besando su cuello dejando marcas de que el había estado ahí y que nadie mas podría hacer lo que el, tomo el cinto que ataba la bata de baño de la chica y cuando estaba a punto de desanudarlo ella lo empujo- DETENTE

- ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto enojado

- Hoy no quiero, estoy demasiado cansada- le dijo y lo rodeo para ir en busca de su pijama

- De seguro te la pasaste encerrada con el ese por eso estas tan cansada- soltó el chico venenosamente.

- ¿Que insinúas Sasuke?- el control de la chica estaba a punto de llegar a su limite

- Creo que es obvio- contesto con sorna

- Lo es, pero por lo menos ten el valor de decírmelo como es- rebatió ella.

- Que casualidad que llegara al lugar donde estábamos-dijo irónico sacando de sus casillas a la peli rosa

- Sasuke por favor yo jamás en mi vida te engañaría- le dijo más que molesta

- Hmp-

- Ya estoy harta de esto escúchame Sai es solo mi amigo no significa nada para mi- le grito con furia- o es que acaso quieres que realmente te engañe

- Voy a enseñarte que tu no puedes estar con nadie que no sea yo- dijo tomando fuertemente a la chica del brazo tirándola sobre la cama en la cual el se encontraba hace unos minutos. Se recostó sobre ella y tomo sus manos llevándolas por encima de la cabeza de la chica aprisionando sus muñecas con fuerza entre una de sus manos

- Suéltame me lastimas- le decía la chica moviéndose frenéticamente debajo de él, Sasuke solo se concentraba en acariciar su cuerpo en dejar marcas en su cuello, la peli rosa se quedo pasmada por un minuto tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, cuando el la sintió quieta levanto la vista para mirarla y lo único que vio fue odio, sin que lo esperara ella se soltó de su agarre y le dio un golpe de lleno en su rostro

Él se separo de la peli rosa y sobaba la zona afectada, la miraba incrédulo como si la fuerza con la que recibió ese golpe lo hubiera atontado.

-Esto se acabo Sasuke deja las llaves de mi departamento y vete por favor- le pidió ella en medio de lagrimas.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el departamento de la peli rosa a la cual se le veía más triste y delgada que nunca, su tan vivas luz estaba apagada, sonreía por compromiso y cada día llegaba al trabajo con unas muy marcadas ojeras.

-Doctora Haruno- la llamo su mejor amigo asiéndola reaccionar

- Sai ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto extrañada ya que su amigo tenia una de sus típicas sonrisitas raras

- Pasa que todos están esperando por ti para tu fiesta de despedida- le explico

- ¿Que?-

- Creías que te irías a Londres sin despedirte- la regaño y alboroto su cabello

- Ese era mi plan- trato de bromear ella

- Pues lamento decirle doctora que su plan fallo- y diciendo esto la tomo de la mano para llevarla al lugar donde los amigos de Sakura esperaban por ella para despedirse y desearle lo mejor para la nueva etapa de su vida.

Unos toqueteos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus más profundos pensamientos, a regañadientes se levanto del sofá en el que estaba recostado y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla encontró a un chico que vivía en su mismo edificio, enarco una ceja y le pregunto que ¿Que se le ofrecía?

-Vine a traerle esto Uchiha-san su novia me lo dio hace días pero me pidió que se lo entregara hoy- le dijo el chico dándole una pequeña caja color plata que estaba sellada.

- ¿Sakura?- se extraño Sasuke.

- Si, ella es muy dulce me dijo que tenia algo de prisa y que no podía dárselo en persona así que me pidió que se lo entregara yo, pero jamás me dijo el porque tenia que ser exactamente hoy – Sasuke se quedo pensando el por qué Sakura haría eso si se supone que ya no quería saber nada de él.

-Gracias- dijo el Uchiha secamente.

- Adiós-

Al entrar de nuevo en su departamento, volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá y puso la caja plateada sobre la mese de centro tomo la navaja que Sakura le había regalado en su cumpleaños y abrió la caja, dentro de ella había un DVD y un sobre manila, tomo el DVD se levanto y puso el DVD en su reproductor, volvió a tomar asiento y en cuanto el DVD termino de cargar vio una habitación que él conocía muy bien había dormido varias veces en el después de la muerte de sus padres, era el cuarto de Sakura, el cuarto que ella tenia en casa de sus padres unos segundos después ella apareció tomo asiento sobre su cama, lo que Sasuke vio no alegro mucho: ella se veía demacrada.

-Se que soy muy cobarde por hacer esto y de esta manera pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor … me voy a Londres vine a darle la noticia a mis padres por eso estoy aquí, en este lugar donde pasaron tantas cosas, recuerdo que después de la muerte de tus padres venias cada que no podías dormir yo platicaba por horas hasta que los dos nos quedábamos dormidos ¿te acuerdas? Nuestro primer beso fue en esta habitación y aquí te prometí que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara te prometí que te salvaría de todo aquello que pudiese dañarte pero hace unos días entendí que no puedo salvarte de ti mismo Sasuke, creí que podía hacerlo me esforcé cada día porque tu dolor no fuese tan grande, por verte feliz, pero lo único que gane fue dañarme a mi misma crear una falsa esperanza para mi y para ti, te amo no puedo negarlo pero también necesito quererme un poco a mi misma no puedo ser siempre la estúpida que esta enamorada de ti, me voy a encontrar mi propio destino a luchar por mi y a librarme del dolor que ahora siento.

Te deseo lo mejor y espero que a la próxima mujer con la que compartas tu tiempo le permitas lo que a mi no: entrar en tu corazón, compartir tu vida, tus anhelos, tus deseos, tus miedos, salvarte de esa soledad tan grande en la que estas y deseo que la siguiente mujer que porte este collar sea la mujer que quieres para ti.- finalizo Sakura quitándose el collas te pequeños topacios metiéndole en un sobre manila.

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar tomo el sobre manila y vio dentro el collar que Sakura había portado por casi dos años, ese collar que su madre le había dicho que solo debía dárselo a la persona que amara estaba ahora entres sus manos en lugar de estar en el cuello de su dueña. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo del edificio hacia el departamento de Sakura, toco y toco pero nadie le abrió, fue a toda prisa hasta el hospital en el que Sukura trabajaba pero ella ya no formaba parte del personal

-¿Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto desesperado

- Ella se fue Sasuke- le dijo mordaz el otro pelinegro

- ¿A donde?

- A Londres, a donde más-

-¿Como que se fue?- pregunto para si mismo

- Creías que ella siempre iba estar esperando a que tu te dieras cuenta de lo que significa en tu vida, me das lastima Sasuke yo se que has sufrido pero tenias a tu lado a una mujer maravillosa que quería curar tus heridas ya hacerte feliz porque te amaba con toda su alma, pero la hiciste aun lado por que le tienes miedo a ese sentimiento que tienes por ella, por que tienes miedo de lo que ella siente por ti, por que eres alérgico a cualquier muestra de amor de ella hacia ti-le dijo fríamente Sai.

- Ya cállate- le exigió el Uchiha

- La verdad duele no Uchiha- dijo burlón el doctor, ya antes de que dijese algo más Sasuke le proporciono un golpe en el rostro

- Sakura parte en dos horas, su vuelo sale hoy a las 6 de la tarde- le dijo Sai desde el piso al Uchiha mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio- idiota, solo espero que no lo arruines todo- dijo para si mismo una vea que el Uchiha se había ido.

Sakura estaba en una cafetería del aeropuerto esperando que su avión partiera, tomaba un café negro, lo que hizo que recordara a Sasuke a él le encantaba el café negro sin nada de azúcar, suspiro de por enésima vez en el día para empezar con su nueva vida debía olvidarse de Sasuke pero él estaba tan dentro de ella que por mas que se esforzaba siempre el volvía a sus pensamientos con cualquier cosa, tomo su mp3 se coloco los audífonos y dejo que la música la relajara después tomo su libro favorito de Michael Ende y se sumió en su lectura, sin darse cuenta que frente a ella había un pelinegro con la respiración agitada, solo hasta que vio un muy conocido collar menearse frente a ella reparo en la presencia del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida quitándose los audífonos y dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

- Olvidaste esto – respondió el entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

- No lo olvide, esto te ata a mi y no quiero que sigas conmigo, yo voy a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo (_lejos de ti_)- dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

-¿Y yo que creí que en verdad me amabas?- ironizo él.

- No Sasuke, yo te demostré mi amor de muchas maneras y a ti no te importo lastimarme una y otra ves, espero que la próxima mujer que forme parte de tu vida no solo sea alguien con quien pasar un rato- antes de que ella siquiera con su discurso el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como nunca antes la había besado, degusto sus labios hasta que el oxigeno le hizo falta.

- Lo lamento pero yo no puedo seguir así, me quedo ¿Y después que? Vivo dos segundos feliz contigo y después vas a ser el de siempre, dime ¿A que diablos le temes?- lo cuestiono escrutando su mirada.

- Permanece conmigo- fue lo único que el dijo y a pesar de la sinceridad que veía en su mirada no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Lo vez ni siquiera me contestas para que quieres que me quede contigo si aun estando conmigo es como si estuvieras solo, nunca hablabas conmigo de lo que querías para ti bastaba tener sexo conmigo y ya y yo como estúpida seguía contigo por que te amaba con locura pero ya no más Sasuke- le dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 519 con destino a Londres, favor de ingresar por la puerta numero 7- el anuncio del vuelo hizo que la gente empezara a moverse ellos solo permanecieron ahí mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada.

- Es mi vuelo- anuncio la peli rosa.

- Entonces – antes de que Sasuke le pudiese decir algo mas se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

- Cuídate Sasuke y trata de ser feliz, fuera de tu fría soledad hay muchas personas que te queremos y que deseamos verte feliz- después de esas palabras le dio un beso en mejilla tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería derramando un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

Sasuke solo la vio alejarse entre la multitud, no la detendría, esta vez no seria egoísta, esta vez dejaría que ella hiciera lo mas conveniente para ella misma, ya no podía lastimarla más.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Bueno, malo, me matan?**_

_**Se que a tal ves a muchos no les guste el final pero debo decir que a mi me encanto.**_

_**La idea nació de la canción Alérgico- Anahi la verdad es que la cantante no me gusta para nada pero el compositor de esta canción es de mis favoritos, pero bueno hace dos días venia en taxi y escuche esta canción y la letra me encanto para un SasuSaku así que lo escribí en tiempo record (así que si tiene errores háganmelo saber)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Nos leemos en otra ocasión ^o^**_

_**Annea Uchiha Weasley**_

_**Cambio y fuera…**_


End file.
